1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel door assembly, and more particularly to a fuel door assembly for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fuel door assembly for an automobile in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing, a compression spring, a plunger, and a fuel door. The housing has a side formed with a socket, and the compression spring and the plunger are mounted in the socket ,of the housing with the compression spring being biased between the plunger and the socket of the housing. The fuel door has an end pivotally mounted on the housing and having a bottom rested on the plunger. Thus, the fuel door, when being opened, can be positioned on the housing by the force of lithe compression spring. However, the compression spring easily produces fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby affecting combination of the fuel door with the housing.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fuel door assembly that, when being opened, can be positioned rigidly and stably without collapse, thereby facilitating the fuel filling operation.
Another objective of the present invention !is to provide a fuel door assembly, wherein when the pivot cover is pivoted relative to the support seat to move to the opened position, the operation section of the torsion spring is urged on the corner of the press block of the pivot base of the pivot cover by the restoring force of the torsion spring, so that the pivot cover is positioned on the support seat rigidly and stably without collapse and detachment.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fuel door assembly, comprising an annular support seat a torsion spring, and a pivot cover, wherein:
the support seat has an inner wall formed with a support base;
the torsion spring is pivotally mounted on the support base of the support seat and has a mediate portion formed with a protruding operation section; and
the pivot cover is pivotally mounted on the support seat and has a side provided with a pivot base formed with a protruding press block rested on the operation section of the torsion spring.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.